The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia pendula and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKPBEWFASO’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely flowering Begonia plants with large attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 2011 of a proprietary selection of Begonia pendula identified as code number 03-H28, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Begonia pendula identified as code number 10-000-29, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in July, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since August, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.